A New Beginning
by Open-DOOR73
Summary: A series of my one-shots from DeviantART. Inuyasha and Kagome's life has been good after the defeat of Naraku, but what happens when Inuyasha decides that he wants to be more than just friends? Now [COMPLETE]
1. Dating

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS. I AM AN INUYASHA AND KAGOME FAN AND ALWAYS WILL BE.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.  
-

Dating

He looked down at the ground. How on earth was he going to do this? Maybe he could ask somebody for help, because he had gone from clueless to clueless and desperate.

The monk? Well, since he was married now, he toned down a bit on his lecherousness.

"Inuyasha?" He heard a familiar voice call from the ground. Speak of the devil...

The said half-demon jumped out of his beloved tree branch. "Miroku, I need to ask you something."

The two sat down as Miroku thought over his friend's question. "Well, the first thing to do is get her alone."

Inuyasha gulped. Alone?

"Then the next step is to get her as close as possible to you."

As close as possible? Inuyasha's face turned pink.

"Then you whisper in her ear that you would be honored to be the father of her child."

Inuyasha grimaced. Maybe he wasn't the best person to ask.

"Miroku, I want to tell her that I want to be more than friends, not that I want to be her lover...yet." Inuyasha glanced to the side. A stupid grin crossed his face as he just thought about it. The two of them. Him and her. Her and him.

"Hello, earth to Inuyasha?" Miroku waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

Miroku sighed. "You're worst than a love sick puppy."

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly. "Am not."

"You have much to learn my friend."

She giggled. The little children ran around her laughing.

"Lady Kagome," asked Kuson, one of Sango's and Miroku's daughters, "Can we play duck, duck, goose?"

"All right," Kagome smiled. The five children sat in a circle along with Kagome. It had been almost a year now since she had returned. After being gone for so long and now being back, there was only one way to say how she felt. She was happy.

"Goose!" Yelled Murgo. Kagome quickly got up, but of course ran slower and just barely missed the girl.

Kagome now went around the circle. "Duck... duck... duck." She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. The children giggled as Kagome turned around only to see nothing there. She looked back at the kids to see what was so funny, and there in the circle sat Inuaysha with Kuson in his lap. Kagome smiled. After her return, Inuyasha had most certainly gotten a soft spot, not that she minded it. Kagome tapped his dog ear.

"Goose." Inuyasha completely caught off guard, jumped up, and with his inhuman speed grabbed the girl and set her in his lap.

"You're in the mush pot," he whispered. Kagome blushed, when had Inuyasha gotten so bold? Oh no, what if Miroku brainwashed him?

"Um, I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered as the children continued to play leaving the two "grown-ups" alone.

His arms wrapped around her waist. "Hm?" He hummed.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome asked, looking anywhere but him.

"Um, well," Inuyasha's bravery slightly faltered, "would you like to go on a um... what are they called? Dats? Lates?"

"Dates?"

"That's it," Inuyasha smiled, "would you like... um... to go... on a date with me?"

Kagome looked at him, seriously. Inuyasha looked down at the ground. Here it came. Rejection.

"Inuyasha, look at me."

His golden orbs were met by brown ones.

"I'd love to."

A.N. LA~LA! What do ya' think? This is just the beginning of my string of one-shots! Thanks 4 reading!


	2. Of Course, You Baka!

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS. I AM AN INUYASHA AND KAGOME FAN AND ALWAYS WILL BE.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

Of Course, You Baka!

His golden eyes scanned the area. Everything looked like it would be safe. Of course it would be. Their battle was long over. Was he still that paranoid? Or maybe it was because of what slept in his lap.

_Who_ slept in his lap.

The golden orbs averted from the scenery and looked down at the young woman in his lap. She was so beautiful, it still took his breath away. He brushed part of her hair away from her face. He loved her, he really did.

He wanted to spend his life with her, but could he? She was a human, he was a half-demon. Things like that just never seemed to work out.

Besides, was he that selfish to want to steal her away from everything else?

Did he love her as much as he thought?

Even more than his first love?

Yes. He did, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Kagome yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around. Where was she again? She felt two arms wrapped around her waist. Oh, that's right.

"Good morning," she smiled, looking behind herself.

Inuyasha smiled back, warmly, "It's not morning, silly."

Kagome sighed, "Well, I slept for like forever. It feels like morning, to me. Oh, wait!" She suddenly yelled standing up.

He stood up as well, "What?! What is it?!"

Kagome tried to fix the robes around her that had gotten messed up while she slept. "I was suppose to meet Kaede today. I'm gonna be late. I've gotta go. Bye, Inuyasha!" she waved, already running.

Inuyasha sighed, stupid girl.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, but then suddenly it felt like she was flying.

"Really, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked putting her on his back, "you keep seeming to forget that you have an Inuyasha with you."

Kagome smiled at the back of his head, "Thanks."

"Well, here you go," Inuyasha set his love down.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you," she nodded in appreciation.

Then the two just stood there, not really knowing what to do. They still were trying to get use to this whole dating thing, anyways. It's not like people dated back then. There was just marriage. This was totally new.

"Well, I better go." Kagome quickly said.

"Y-yeah," Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome suddenly stood on her tippy-toes and pecked Inuyasha on the cheek. "I'll see you later," and then she ran into Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha blinked a few times and felt his cheek, and then he smiled.

Yes, he knew exactly what he was going to do now.

Inuyasha sat on his favorite tree branch. He smiled thinking over his plan. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. It was getting late. Made him wonder, just what was his beloved doing right now?

Kagome sighed out of exhaustion. She really needed some sleep. Kaeded worked her really hard today, and tomorrow she would have to get up even earlier! She laid down on her futon.

THE NEXT DAY-

Kagome got to work as soon as possible. Little did she know that Inuyasha did just the same. Today, would be a long journey.

Inuyasha started off walking down the loathed road.

"Inuyasha!"

The said young man looked up. "Hey, Shippo." There up above him was the pink bubble, Shippo. He turned back into his normal self.

"I upgraded!" He smiled.

"Good job," said Inuyasha as he continued to walk not even looking at the little fox demon.

Shippo started walking with him, "Are you leaving?"

"I'll be back, just don't tell Kagome. Got that, runt?"

"Why can't I tell Kagome?"

"Because." The two continued to walk.

"Because why?"

"Because, because."

"Because, because, why?"

Inuyasha groaned and put his hands in his sleeves. "Because, because, because."

"Because, because, be-OW!"

Inuyasha thumped him upside the head and now kneeled in front of him. "All right, now listen, I'm going to be gone for a while, but when I'm back you'll know why, okay?"

Shippo looked at the seriousness in the half demon's eyes. He meant business. All Shippo could muster was a nod.

"Good," Inuyasha and stood up straight, "and what is it that you are not going to do?"

"Tell Kagome."

"Good job, runt. I'll be back." The last thing Shippo could see was Inuyasha's back walking down the long dirt road.

ONE WEEK LATER(NEW MOON)-

Kagome sat next to the fire. "Where is he? It's the new moon, too. I'm worried."

Shippo bit his bottom lip. If he could stay quiet this long, he could stay quiet just for a little longer, right? Right?

"Kagome!" Shippo suddenly yelled. "I have to tell you something."

She turned to look at him, "Yes, Shippo?"

"U-um... never mind."

Kagome sighed. She had a folded blanket lay on her lap. Inuyasha probably would be tired after his journey, where ever he went. She had total faith that he would come back. He always did.

Kagome stood up, putting her quiver over her shoulder.

"Be careful, child," said Kaede.

Kagome nodded and took the blanket with her.

Inuyasha cursed again, limping.

Boy, wasn't he just terrific at perfect timing? First of all, it was the new moon tonight. Second of all, he just happened to have come across a clan of migrating demon. He stumbled over his own feet as he coughed up blood.

This just proved even more so why he hated being human. He had to keep going, for Kagome. He was almost there, too.

That's when he saw it. Walking towards him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked for the place he would've chosen to run off too. Where had he gone? She looked down at her bow. She remebered that she had gotten it from Kikyo. Just thinking about the miko made her feel sad. There was just so much pain back then. Kagome then remembered when she and Inuyasha always broke out in fights. In the end he'd just get sat to the other side of the earth.

Then she remembered all of the times he had saved her. Like that time in Tokgenkyo. It was the new moon then, too. She smiled, he even risked his life for her. Like that time when Sesshomaru had gotten a human arm with a tainted jewel shard from Naraku.

Then she thought of Naraku. She'd hate to admit this, but if it weren't for Naraku, she probably would have never even met Inuyasha. She guessed that he did end up doing one good thing in all of his evil. The evil that was once and for all started and ended by the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome looked up.

"Inuyasha?"

She ran towards him. "Inuyasha!" She cried. She had never missed seeing his face so much before, but when she got to him he continued to walk not even looking at her. Wasn't he at least happy to see her? He could at the least muster a smile for her. She was worried. "Inuyasha?"

Limping he said, "It's almost sunrise, follow me."

Confused, Kagome followed after him. Inuyasha had to get this right. He couldn't mess this up. He just couldn't. This would decide their future.

He suddenly felt something wrap around him. A blanket? He then looked up at Kagome who had a small smile on her lips. Those beautiful lips.

It was still just a bit to dark for the two humans to see anything, but Inuyasha knew. This was the right place. Definitely.

Kagome now asked, "Inuyasha? Where are we? We need to tend to your wounds so they don't get infected. Why are we even here?"

"Kagome, " Inuyasha breathed out. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I-I've had this on my mind for a long time now and I just have to come out and say it."

'What is he talking about?' Kagome wondered.

He continued taking her other hand. "I love you, Kagome, a lot. Y-you mean so much to me and, well I've been thinking over the past days about all you've ever done for me."

Kagome wondered what he was even talking about. He always did everything for her. Heck, he even brought her back from the dead, well that was Myoga, but he held her when she woke up.

"You're what kept me going. If it weren't for you right now, I'd probably be dead or a blood thirsty demon. You were the one that encouraged me to take my sword. If it weren't for you I would still be lonely and I-I don't want to be lonely ever again." The sun began to rise over the mountains. To Kagome's amazement, he began to transform. His bruises and cuts began to disappear and his hair began to glow white.

Inuyasha inwardly cursed. He was bad at showing his feelings, but eve more so when he was half demon. He had to get this out.

"Kagome I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? She then saw out of the corner of her eye something. She turned to see this beautiful scenery being revealed more and more as the sun rose. They stood on a cliff and they could see the whole forest.

"Kagome."

She turned to see her beloved half demon holding her hands and smiling.

"Will you marry me?" He now held a silver ring, no doubt Totosai's handy work. So that's where he went.

Kagome looked around at everything. He planned all of this? For her? The tears came.

Inuyasha suddenly looked a little scared. Why was she crying? Did he do something wrong?

"Look, Kagome. It's okay. I understand. You don't have to marry me. Just please, don't cry."

Kagome suddenly lunged herself at him and hugged his neck.

"I love you, too! Of course I'll marry you, you baka!"

YAY! What do you think? I love all of your reviews!^^


	3. Arguments

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

Arguments

"Ah... ah... Achoo!" Kagome sneezed.

"Oi, now you're sneezing?" Inuyasha asked setting a steaming bowl of soup in front of a very sick Kagome. At least, she thought it was a bowl of soup.

"UGH!" Kagome pushed the bowl away. "I can't eat anything."

Inuyasha pushed it towards her.

She pushed it away.

Towards.

Away.

Towards.

Away.

Inuyasha grunted and set his wife on his lap. "Quit being difficult, will you?" Kagome smiled, knowing that she won this round.

Later that evening Kagome was feeling much better and insisted that she helped Kaede. Of course, Inuyasha was against it.

"Oh, please, Inuyasha," said Kagome already walking towards the door, "I am fine. I'll even eat, okay?"

"Keh," Inuyasha folded his arms, he made his voice high-pitched imitating Kagome, "'I'm fine,' she says. 'I'll eat', she says. That's not what you were saying earlier."

"But, I'm fine now." Then Kagome stomped out the door, steaming.

Inuyasha scowled as he sat on his welcoming tree branch.

"Stubborn woman," he muttered. He slowly closed his eyes.

When he opened them Kagome sat on his lap. Her arms around his neck. "Good morning, love," she purred with half lidded eyes. Inuyasha wasn't sure if this was real, but this was one heck of a dream. He smirked wrapping his arms around her.

Wait a minute...

Was that a tail?

Kagome's face suddenly turned and twisted and her body shrunk into none other then-

"Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.

The fox demon howled with laughter, "Three years and you still fall for it! Oh, yeah! Guess what? I upgraded!"

Inuyasha laughed almost evily, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't care!" Inuyasha kicked poor Shippo out of his tree and into the heavens. That's when the scent caught his nose. He began to growl. "Koga."

Kagome hummed a happy tune as she plucked another plant from the ground.

Suddenly she felt two very strong arms wrap around her, almost possessively. She looked up. "Inuyasha?"

"Shut up," he suddenly said and captured her lips with his. 'What's gotten into him?' Kagome had to wonder. She gave in, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha smirked. He looked up, as long as the two stayed like this, Koga would get the idea to leave his wife alone. Then he saw poor Koga standing their, looking so torn.

Inuyasha decided to enjoy this, just to get the point across. He began to kiss her cheeks and down her neck.

"Tell me something, Kagome," Inuyasha asked between kisses.

"Hm?" Was all Kagome could say, still a little surprised by his actions.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"More than anything?"

"Yes."

"More than that Hojo guy?"

"Yes."

"More than Shippo?"

"Mhm."

"More than Koga?"

Kagome suddenly pushed him away. "Inuyasha, I don't know what your getting at, but I love you more than anything. Anything in the world." She pecked him on the nose and smiled.

He suddenly clasped her shoulders. "Good. Now tell him that." He turned her around only to see a broken Koga.

Kagome finally now knew why the sudden show of affections. She was mad. At Inuyasha, of course. "Koga-"

"No," he suddenly said now turning to leave. "Enjoy her, mutt." Then he was gone.

Kagome turned to glare at him.

Inuyasha's smirk turned into a confused look.

"What?"

"I cannot believe that you did that! Did you see his face? He looked heart broken!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Heh, yeah, that was pretty funny. Besides, he already has a wife remember."

Kagome suddenly yelled, "Well, you didn't have to use me!"

Inuyasha quickly said, "I didn't 'use' you."

"Sit!"

CRASH!

"W-what w-was that for?" Inuyasha asked trying to get up.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Why do you have to be so possessive?! I'm your wife, I know that, but the least you could do is let me talk to other people of the male species."

"I let you talk to Miroku and Shippo." Inuyasha said now standing up. "Why are you even making such a big deal about this, anyways? Is there anything else you want to shoot at me?"

"Yes, your lazy. I'm always the one cooking and cleaning. And what do you do? You're always sitting in that tree! You know what? Don't bother coming home and expecting dinner on the table, because I am tired of being your slave!"

"Oh yeah? Don't bother coming home and expecting me to be there. I'm leaving!"

"Fine! That just means I get the whole futon to myself."

"Fine!" Then Inuyasha was gone. Kagome stomped all the way home muttering curses.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She smiled and turned over. "Good mor- oh. Right." She got up after that.

Inuyasha's neck was sore and his back ached. It had been a long time since he slept in a tree. Then he heard the strangest sound coming from the bottom of the tree. Was someone crying?

Kagome just couldn't take it. One night and day away from him was like a living nightmare. She didn't know where else to go, so she wen to the first place that came to mind.

Goshinboku. The sacred tree. The tree where she had first met her true love. She fell to her hands and knees in front of the tree.

"I'm so sorry!" She began to cry. "I love it when you're possessive and when you never let me out of your sight for too long! I love to do things for you! I love to to know that someone likes my cooking! I love it when you take up more than half of the futon! I love everything about you! I can't stand to be apart from you, but you're gone now and... and... and it's all my fault!" She now sat on her knees and just cried.

Red flashed before her eyes. Then without warning she was wrapped on some one's arms and on some one's lap.

Her favorite place to be.

"You could've just said that right from the start. I'm sorry, too. You're right. I could've just let Koga be." his voice ruffled her hair. Kagome smiled. Oh, how she missed him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Remember how I kept getting sick then feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was talking with Kaede."

"So?"

Kagome looked around as if she was talking about something top secret. She then whispered in one of his dog ears.

He blinked in surprise. "You mean?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha suddenly had gotten this goofy grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a Daddy."

And then, he fainted...

TA~DA! What you think? Pretty good? I was thinking to myself the other day... Inuyasha and Kagome are always fighting in the series, so I figured they're bound to argue after marriage... Oh well, thanks for reading and thank you so much for all of your great reviews!^^


	4. Parents to Be

_ WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS._

_ DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES._

**_Parents to Be_**

Kagome smiled happily up at the night sky. Tonight was the new moon. Just like when Inuyasha had proposed to her. Just the thought of that made her smile grow.

"What's so funny?"

Kagome leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, "Nothing. I just miss them."

Human Inuyasha nodded and now started to rub his wife's extended belly, "Yeah, I miss Sango and Miroku, too, but they'll be back from their honey-moon soon."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about them, of course I miss them, too." Kagome giggled.

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Your ears. I just miss not being able to rub them."

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look.

"What?"

"I still have ears, ya' know."

Kagome smiled and put her hand over Inuyasha's that was rubbing her stomach, "Do you think our baby will have ears like yours?"

Inuyasha smiled at that. He loved how she always would say "_our_" baby. Not only her baby or his baby or my baby, but _our_ baby. "I wouldn't know."

Kagome looked up at the stars, "Boy or girl?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "As long as you're the mother of my children, I don't care."

Kagome laid down on the grass, soon to be followed by Inuyasha.

Just the silence of having his love with him was nothing short than a miracle.

"Oh!" Kagome sat up quickly putting her hands on her stomach.

Inuyasha quickly followed her, "What is it? Is it the baby?"

Not answering him Kagome grabbed his hands and put them firmly on her stomach. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in amazement.

Kagome smiled at his astounded face, "The baby's kicking." Inuyasha smiled as well.

Kagome looked at him and asked, "Did you know that it's believed that the baby can hear us talking?" Inuyasha suddenly gulped. All of those times cussing at Miroku or when Sesshomaru came to visit Rin. Then that made him think, he'd really have to censer himself when the kid was actually born. Might as well start now, he supposed.

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome's stomach. He whispered with all of the father love he could muster, "I love you."

* * *

_Yes, I know that it was very, very, VERY short... but not too worry! I have one more to make for you! I really appreciate all of the faves and reviews!^^ You guys are awesome!^^_

_Yes, I do plan to continue onward with my stories!^^_


	5. OUR Happy Ending?

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

OUR Happy Ending?

His dirty feet only dirtied more as he paced back and forth in the front of the hut. The silver hair that he possessed flowed behind him, revealing his tense back muscles under his red haori. (Bet you can't guess who it is.) His sword, one that was more than such an intimidating thing to carry, for him, clinked as he marched, causing a dust storm that seemed to only flow to the height of his ankles.

"Inuyasha," a young man, perhaps a few years older than the half-demon, admonished his friend's stressed behavior, "stop pacing, you're going to make a trench in the road."

The said young man stopped his worried patrol and snapped, "How can you be so calm, Miroku? What if something goes wrong? What if I do something wrong? Do you know how much pressure I'm under? How can you simply just sit there like it's nothing?"

"Daddy!" Two little girl yelled as they ran towards their father. The children embraced him.

A young woman, that seemed to be Miroku's age, whom answered to the name of Sango walked towards the two males. A small baby boy rested on her back.

Inuyasha slowly narrowed his eyes, realizing how much of a jerk he just sounded like. "Oh…" he said. "That's right… You've been through this before…. Twice."

"How's Kagome doing?" Sango asked as she walked into the small hut.

"I'm f-fine," Kagome panted, breathlessly as she lay on the futon. Kaede at her side. "But, Sango, how could you have done this twice?"

"Honestly," answered the demon slayer and her friend, "I'm not sure how I even went through this once."

"Ye are doing well, child," said the old miko. "Now, I need you to push, again."

Kagome huffed, "I-I don't think that I can do this!" Kagome wailed. "I-It hurts too much!"

"Kagome," said Sango, "just remember, it's only temporary pain. It'll be all over soon. All you have to do right now is just push."

Kagome screamed again.

Inuyasha cursed for the hundredth time. He stomped up to the front of the hut.

Miroku was quick to stand up, "What are you doing?"

"What does is it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha asked, testily. "I'm going to be by my wife's side!"

"But… you can't," tried Miroku.

"And why not?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Because you'll faint, that's why," said another voice that came from the sky.

"Hi, Shippo," waved Miroku, "long time, no see, where have you been?"

Shippo, the pink bubble, suddenly puffed into his little body, "I upgraded!"

"Congrats!"

Inuyasha could feel the patterned tick in his eyebrow begin to quicken.

"I heard about Kagome," said the small Kitsune. "How is she?"

"I'm going to go find that out myself," cut in Inuyasha as he marched into the hut.

Sango turned to see who it was, "Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned her head to look at her husband, "Inuyasha?"

His golden eyes grew three times their original size. "Holy, mother Mary of-" and then he passed out. Right then and there in front of his wife and all the woman that occupied the hut, including Rin and Kaede.

Kagome sighed, for one moment, forgetting about the pain of child birth that she was experiencing at that moment, "My hero…"

Sango and Miroku hauled the knocked out half-demon onto the ground outside.

Shippo shook his head. "See, what I tell, ya'? He'd faint… Should've listened to me…"

Another scream could be heard from within the hut. Inuyasha began to tap his foot, repeatedly. "What's taking so long?"

"Patience," said the monk as he meditated next to his friend under the large tree.

Inuyasha glanced over at his friend's serene face. 'Hmmm…' he thought to himself, 'I wonder if I did that then things would go by faster…' Inuyasha crossed his legs and placed his two hands together.

Kagome's screams of pain shot out into the air.

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

More screams.

Ear twitch.

Scream.

Twitch.

Scream.

Twitch.

Screa-

"GARH! I can't take it!" Inuyasha burst out as he jumped to his feet. Then it was silent. There weren't any more screams. Inuyasha's ears twitched. Ever so faintly, he could hear the soft cries of-

Inuyasha could feel the heart in his chest skip a beat.

"Inuyasha?"

He whipped around to see a very tired looking Rin stand outside of the hut.

"…..Rin?" Inuyasha asked, his voice quavering.

The girl then smiled, "Want to meet your new family?"

Kagome breathed a few times, deeply. "You did a very good job, Kagome," Kaede smiled as she and Sango helped clean up.

Inuyasha walked in. He looked down at Kagome that lay in a futon. "Kagome," he breathed out. Inuyasha laid down beside her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes." Inuyasha looked down at the two little bundles that slept soundly in her arms. Both had black hair with small pointed dog ears much like his.

Inuyasha looked up at her with wide eyes, "Twins?"

"No," said Sango as she placed two more bundles in his on arms. "Quadruplets."

Inuyasha looked between the babies. "Th-they are all….. ours?... A-a-a-a-all of them?"

"Yes," said Kagome as she touched his arm. She then smiled lovingly at him, "They're our children."

Miroku then walked in, followed by Shippo. "Wow," said the monk, "congratulations…"

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks, monk."

"…..You out babied us your first try," he continued. "I guess they were right. Dogs do have liters."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her husband as they lay in bed. Their new born children slept soundly in between them.

"Yeah, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her, adoringly. He took her hand in his.

"Are you mad?"

"No…. why would you think that?"

"It's just that… well… you didn't seem too happy about us having four."

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed through his nose, "Kagome, I love you more than anything and I am more than grateful that these children are ours. Even if it's more than we expected, together we can be the best of parents." He blinked a few times, "And.. I can't believe that I just said that."

Kagome silently laughed.

"I love you so much, Kagome."

"I love you, too." His wife smiled at him. "We're gonna have a happy ending that will never end, won't we?"

Inuyasha smiled back, "Yeah."

Suddenly, a small cry burst from one of the small infants. Then, soon enough was followed by three others.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as both parents took two infants in their arms.

She looked back at him, "Did I say 'Happy Ending?'"

THE END?

* * *

TA~DA~ Thank you, thank you! Well... this is the last one...^^ Hope you all enjoyed~^^


End file.
